Some People Should Never Really Meet
by Aoi24
Summary: Challenge!fic. Several universes crossover for the amusement of the gods because only a cruel, cruel deity would allow thes people to meet. Eternal Sonata, Crisis Core, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Twilight, Indiana Jones, Sailor Moon. COMPLETE.


**The Crossover Challenge!**

God knows I've attempted crossovers before (to varying degrees of success) and it can be equal parts frustration and hilarity.

Nevertheless, let it not be a deterrent. Onwards!

Rules:

1.) Minimum five entries/drabbles

2.) Each 'crossover' must have a different focus. i.e. Try to be more creative than five scenes about a bromance between Luffy and Naruto.

3.) TELL ME! XD

I've done a version so let that give you a few ideas (or trawl my account for other exemplars)

* * *

**Crossover: One Piece X Eternal Sonata.**

Robin set down her book in her lap and reclined to watch the musicians who, funnily enough, _both_ wore top hats.

Brooke rested his violin on his knee as he listened to Frederic perform his own compositions. Their new crewmate was a genuine gentleman and rather than reserved, he was very composed and always kept his cool. Which was nice, that they now had two people to keep their cool in a crisis.

Frederic was playing a piece that he himself had composed, piano being his instrument of choice, that opened with some extremely fast and extended passages. Challenging but well within the talents of the residents maestros. Brooke was listening intently and watching the hand movements as he memorised the piece.

Robin let the beautiful scales wash over her until a thought struck her. "Frederic-san, is that a piece about the revolutionaries?"

"You're very astute Miss Robin." He smiled gently "I composed this around the time of much unrest in my home nation. It's referred to as 'The Revolutionary Etude'."

"Your compositions are quite evocative Frederic-san" Brooke mused "What happened to your home nation then?"

"_All this has caused me much pain. Who could have foreseen it?_" he quoted "All that was accomplished was an awful lot of pain and death. Much like any war really."

He paused and lifted his hands from the piano. "Perhaps, a lighter subject. While I do not fear death itself, war is a sad thing to think of."

"Indeed," Robin mused before she glanced out the window "Hmm, it's starting to rain."

Frederic smiled and touched the keys of the piano once more. The song rang out as he played the music of a rainstorm.

* * *

**Crossover: One Piece X Final Fantasy VIII: Crisis Core.**

Genesis Rhapsodos smiled genially and bowed slightly to Nami. Zoro stared for a moment before finally asking the question that was on everyones lips.

"How the bloody hell did he get the witch to give him her panties?"

Usopp stared in awe at their red-headed guest "He didn't even _ask_ for them, he just _talked_ to her and the next thing you know she's whipping them off and handing them to him!" he swallowed nervously "I think I have a new hero."

Sanji blazed over towards the man in a flurry of righteous flames only to be stopped by a few words from the object of his ire. Whatever Genesis said to him, he sealed the deal (and a brand new bromance) by presenting him with a lace thong in a soft orange colour. The cook shuddered for a few minutes before spinning off to the kitchens spreading hearts everywhere while singing a joyous rapture.

"How the hell does he do it?" Zoro gaped "All he's doing is _talking_ to them."

The swordsman peered sideways at Usopp contemplatively causing the sniper to jump and wave his hands.

"I-I-I can't do that! Don't look at me like that I have 'I'll-die-if-you-keep-on-glaring-at-me disease."

"Not yet, you can't but have you ever really tried?"

Usopp jumped as Genesis appeared at his shoulders and slung a companionable arm over the sniper. "Usopp-kun, isn't it amazing the things people will do if only you keep them distracted with your marvellous words. Truly the gift of languages is a precious endowment from the goddess herself."

(Zoro quite emphatically told himself that he was not taking off any clothes for this man and punctuated his internal dialogue by leaving…just in case.)

Genesis smiled at Usopp allowing the sniper to be momentarily dazzled by how _pretty_ the leather clad man was. "Have you tried to achieve similar results? '_Though no oath is shared between the lovers, In their hearts they know they will meet again_' Luffy-Senchou told me of your lovely girl, right? I hope you're practising your story-telling so you can recount your adventures when you meet again."

Usopp blushed and rubbed his nose nervously "Ah, thanks Genesis but that doesn't explain why Nami gave you her panties."

Genesis shrugged and flipped through a well-worn book he had pulled from the pocket of his coat. "Whether I want it or not, it seems to happen. It probably helps that I'm pretty-looking" he smirked wryly "but you could probably do it if you tried, you're a rather clever linguist yourself. Tell me when you manage it."

Usopp blinked in surprise "You think I could…"

"Absolutely. The only problem is…" Genesis blinked and sighed "Nevermind. I hope it won't become an issue."

Usopp shrugged and wrinkled his nose, patting down his pockets in search of a tissue. He sneezed and his new comrade passed him a scrap of fabric from his own pocket. The sniper sniffed and coughed delicately handing the purple panties back to Genesis who grinned in apology and rustled in his coat for a proper tissue.

Unfolding the presumptive handkerchief Usopp blanched at the familiar pattern of little hams all over the boxers and gave Genesis a funny look. "Why did Luffy give you his boxers? I saw him put these on this morning and everything."

"Hell if I know, maybe he just likes going without."

"You are _far_ too used to this."

**

* * *

**

Crossover: One Piece X Bleach.

A little over five hundred years later and Ichigo still sometimes expected that he would get up the next day and walk to school with Mizuiro or find Rukia dozing in his closet. Of course, his friend had been dead for several hundred years and entered the stream of reincarnation much like many people he had previously known. The first time someone he knew had left like that he was surprised but he had come to accept it fairly quickly. Life, in all its' forms went on for good or for bad.

Hisagi, was an excellent Lieutenant and Ichigo had never regretted letting him continue on in his position when he took over the ninth. They were good influences and helped each other out a lot. His lieutenant strolled into the office and presented him with a large stack of folders.

Ichigo blinked "What are these?"

"Kyoraku-taichou claims that these are your 'winnings' and requests that you leave some 'beauties' for him."

Ichigo stared at his lieutenant for a moment before blinking again. "huh, I won did I? Guess I get first choice then." He murmered as he started flipping through the documents.

"ehm, Taichou?" Hisagi furrowed his brow "Were you gambling with Kyoraku-taichou or something?"

Ichigo grinned and rolled back. "Well you see, every year the captains hold a little contest in order to win first choice at the academy graduates. Last year we held a poker tournament and it came down to face off between Byakuya and Unohana-taichou."

Hisagi blinked in surprise as he imagined the scene with some trepidation. "Sounds intense…and terrifying."

Ichigo merely shuddered, his eyes wide in remembered terror. He shrugged away the memory and eyed the stack of student profiles. "We had a video game tournament this year with a fighting game I used to play with my friends in high school."

"Ah, I see." Hisagi smiled mirthfully "So you cleaned up then?"

The Captain of the Ninth Division shrugged in an embarrassed manner and scratched the back of his head "It was close actually. Ukitake is surprisingly good at _Soul Calibre_. He says he likes the story mode even if he prefers RPGs."

Hisagi blinked. "So, you've won the right to have the first pick of the new graduates?"

"Correct." Ichigo slapped the folders down and stood up, shrugging out of his haori of rank "Ditch the armband and let's head on over for a little look."

The scarred shingami returned his captains grin and tossed his armband onto the desk before following him out the door.

[~~~~]

Ichigo had never actually spent much time in the academy but it was more of a nostalgia trip for the older man. He didn't know why his captain was so insistent upon personally reviewing the current crop of graduates but he claimed that he was wondering about certain elements in the reports before he offered any potentials a position in their squad.

Hisagi paused on his heel. For a scarce moment he'd thought he felt…but no there was nothing there. He looked forward, intent on continuing on but Ichigo had stopped in his tracks completely and was staring out into the rough wilderness that bordered the back of the designated training grounds. The carrot top stepped into the bushes and jerking his head towards Hisagi he made his way into the overgrowth.

[~~~~]

Ichigo stood at the edge of the empty clearing, scowling habitually. Hisagi glanced to him and looked back to the clearing. The air felt strange but he couldn't see whatever it was that was bothering his companion.

Ichigo suddenly struck out with his arm let his reiatsu fly. He tore at the air in front of him and ripped the concealing kidou apart. The remains of the reiatsu construct shattered like spun glass wheeling apart to reveal a surprised group of students. A curly haired boy dived behind a broadly built one carrying _far_ too many zanpaktou.

Ichigo grinned and rubbed his wrist to loosen the muscles. "Heh, that's a kidou I could never cast but it'd be a little while longer until one could be hidden from me."

A dark haired woman seated on a rock with a heavy textbook on her lap smiled mysteriously and nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll be sure to take that under advisement shinigami-san."

A lanky looking boy shouted in amazement. "Wow, you broke Robin's mystery spell. That's _awesome_, you must be super strong!"

Ichigo grinned in amusement. "I'm alright. I have lots to improve in. A little more and your friend would have escaped my notice."

The man with excessive zanpaktou eyed Zangetsu suspiciously and subtly moved until he was standing in front of the curly haired kid and the orange haired girl who both seemed to be eyeing up all possible escape routes. "What could a fully qualified shingami want with a group of academy students?"

"Judging by your reiatsu and uniforms, you're just about ready to graduate." Hisagi interjected "Students at your stage should be expecting visits from the squads."

The green haired man snorted "not us, they're planning to shunt us in wherever they need fresh bodies."

Ichigo scowled "Why would that be?"

A broadly built man interjected "Well bro', we all have different specialities but we want to stay in the same squad until we're fit to move up the seats at least and no one is willing to take us all in."

A small, cloaked student peaked around the legs of the green haired boy who was busy trying to outscowl Ichigo (It was a futile effort but he was putting up a good fight) "None of us have any family or sponsors already in the squads and the instructors told us that we've no hope whatsoever." He flinched further back as Ichigo looked to him "We just really want to stay together as long as we can."

"I've got friends in all of the squads" Hisagi said "Just because you're under different captains doesn't mean you can't train together or hang out. I was in the Sixth originally under Kuchiki-taichou before transferring to the Ninth under Tousen-taichou."

"Nothing doing" the lanky boy chirped and folded his arms "I know there's lots of things I suck at and I couldn't survive on my own but for right now I want us all to stay together for as long as possible."

Ichigo grinned "So basically, at the very least you guys want to finish your initial training and a tour of duty under the same command before you seek out the teams that will guide your specialities?"

The boy blinked "Eh? I just want to stay with my nakama."

Hisagi snorted and buried his forehead in his palm as he snickered. Ichigo shot him an amused look. "All right then, I like your attitude. We'll take you all into the Ninth Squad and see how you go from there. You'll all be together and you'll get some damn good experience." He paused and grinned slyly "You do know your instructors labelled you all as a bunch of 'pirates'?"

The students all looked considerably cheerful at that.

"Hisagi, you go sort the paperwork and get these guys cleared for moving into our barracks."

"Yes, Captain."

"Hey, wait a minute." The red head gaped "You're a captain? You can do this? It's allowed?"

"Sure, it's my squad and I can arrange the men under my command however I like. You guys can already work together and you have interesting reiatsu. It remains to be seen wherever you'll go in the future but for now you're with Kurosaki-taichou of the Ninth."

The lanky looking boy bounced forward and gave Ichigo an enormous hug "Wow, thanks Senchou!"

"That's _Taichou_, you rubber brains."

**

* * *

**

Crossover: One Piece X Fairy Tail.

Roseate locks mixed with sand as Natsu bowed feverishly on the sandy beach. "Please forgive me Ace."

"LIKE HELL, YOU BASTARD" Ace bellowed in return "I nearly lost an arm because of you and your freaky powers"

"Aw, c'mon dude. I've fought fire users before and something like this _never_ happened. I wouldn't have challenged you if I knew this would have happened."

"You had to _spit_ _up_ my arm." The pirate snarled "We're lucky I was able to re-attach it."

"You're not going to do anything else with this arm until you're completely healed." The doctor interjected as he wrapped bandages across the shoulder.

Ace gave the pink-haired youth a positively _murderous_ look but didn't move from his seat.

Natsu sat back on his heels and wheedled some more "I'm serious dude. I _eat_ fire, I _did _say that but I didn't believe it would actually affect you like that."

Since Ace was ascertained to be okay, his crewmates were free to make fun of him relentlessly.

Thatch snickered and leered shamelessly "Yo, Natsu. Does Ace taste…_good_?"

The Dragon mage hmmed for a moment "He tasted a lot like me actually, the flavour is a lot like the fire I make from my own body but somehow…" Natsu slapped his fist into his palm as he struck upon an idea "It's like I'm prime rib and he's like one of those burgers you buy off those little portable carts."

"FUCK YOU SALAMANDER" Ace shrieked and attempted to hurl himself at the younger boy. Marco (who, by the way, was not even _trying_ to hide his laughter) held him back and uttered soothing comments. It really was an honest mistake, no one had any idea that Devil Fruits were not meant to mix with Dragon Slayer abilities.

On the other hand Vista and the red-head were getting on marvellously. In fact, they were still fighting even though the Commander had managed to severely damage the armour she was wearing.

She nodded approvingly at him as she leapt back and there was a silence akin to the reverence of a church as Ezra 'Titania' Scarlet ex-quipped her damaged armour for a new set. While everyone was still gaping she charged forward, swords glinting.

"Vista!" Thatch hissed "I don't care what you have to do, loose a limb or whatever, but I want to see _that_ again!"

Ace blinked, wiped his nose and turned to Natsu "I'll forgive you if you explain _exactly_ how she does that and how we can get her to do it _again_."

**

* * *

**

Crossover: One Piece X Twilight.

Sanji exhaled a long stream of smoke and pointed his cigarette at their guests. "So let me get this straight. You're _vampires_ and instead of spontaneously bursting into flame in sunlight (like any respectable creature of the night) you _sparkle_ like a disco ball or an okama at Benn-chans club."

"That's about right." The petite mellorine smiled "Of course, we didn't _choose_ this but why no make the best of it. By the way I _love_ your suit."

Sanji wiggled in delight. Strange as their guests were the sparkling mellorines and their hilariously glittery husbands were actually pretty good guests. Alice-chwan and Rosalie-swan were discussing fashion and various places they'd visited on the holiday they'd taken that had led them to cross paths with the strawhats.

Emmett was a meathead but he was in an _epic_ bromance with Franky and Jasper had beautiful manners and treated les mellorines right so he would happily put up with them. (for now)

"So, Alice-neechan." Nami took a sip of her drink, some fruity concotion that Sanji had presented to her, before continuing "What made you decide to holiday so far away from your home? I mean, the Grand Line isn't exactly prime vacation material."

"To be blunt, Nami-chan." Rosalie groused " It's because our brother is harassing a teenage girl and while we do love him we simply cannot stand for it."

Sanji burst into flames in the background as Alice continued "You, see we don't _physically_ change so he still looks seventeen but he's a good hundred years older than this terribly naïve, rather spoiled and deeply silly teenage girl. She's still at the stage where she's wrapped up in her own personal angst."

"It's not as if she's this great raving beauty either." Rosalie interjected "She's a cute girl but not so much that he has an excuse for this ridiculous behaviour. _She's _seventeen, what's his excuse?"

Alice sniffed "I do like her of course, she's very sweet but she's just a child. If Edward was feeling lonely he should have visited other 'families' to see if he could meet someone."

Robin nodded approvingly "I'm glad you were all so reasonable about this."

"Separation was our best choice. Although her behaviour since has been reputably ridiculous." Rosalie sniffed "whatever Edward thinks he's playing at we will simply not stand for it."

"We've said our pieces and laid things out in a very reasonable manner and if he fails to listen to that…" Alice trailed off ominously.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF LOVELY YOUNG LADIES YOU SPARKLY BASTARD! _DIABLE JAMBE!_"

Sanji exploded into a flurry of flames as he jumped the brooding Edward and sent him flying across the deck. The chef tore after him and quickly began to lay into the glittering male with vicious abandon.

"Of course, Even with our increased capacity we're not really much of a match for the average denizen of the Grand Line." Jasper smiled as he claimed a seat beside his wife. "Nevertheless I don't think Sanji-san will do anything we'd consider irreparable and if nothing else this will prove a valuable lesson to Edward."

Nami nodded and sipped on her drink "Sanji-kun, his treatment of women is offensive, please express my displeasure." She cooed.

"Haaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii Nami-swan!" Sanji cooed and crushed several bones beneath his heel.

The day went on to the background of violence, much like any other day really.

"Oi, Emmett." Zoro grunted "Your freaky sparkling is freaking me out and your brother is an asshole. Mind if I cut him up a bit too?"

"Nah, go nuts" Emmett flapped his hand dismissively. "It'll be a good lesson for the little stalker. Just don't slice him too small." He laughed before returning to his brofest with Franky and Rosalie, who had just joined them, because she _got_ engineering.

**

* * *

**

Crossover: One Piece X Indiana Jones.

Luffy wasn't the least bothered by the knowledge of who his father was. He knew that Dragon was out fulfilling _his_ dream and if anything Luffy could respect that. He also remembered the man helping him out the first time he passed through Loguetown and he did appreciate that even if he hadn't understood the motives at the time.

Their recent reunion, however, _had_ brought the thought to mind. It was a little strange he thought because he knew who his father was but he didn't know him at all. What made it strange was the fact that the man _had_ looked out for him so that sorta did qualify him to be recognised as his Dad in Luffys' mind.

He knew that no-one on his ship had really clearly defined relationships with their parents. Zoro barely remembered his and had left as soon as he was able to seek out dojos. Usopp, surprisingly enough, had no interest in his father and actually said that he'd rather not meet up with the man at all. Everyone else had found various surrogates but the recent meeting with Dragon had brought a thought to mind.

"Ne, Robin." He hummed "Do you remember your parents?"

The scholar blinked in surprise and shut her books. "A little. Why do you ask?"

Luffy shrugged "Just meeting my Dad made me wonder a little."

"Well, my father died when I was very young and my mother spent most of my childhood on an archeological investigation. Her name was Olivia."

"Huh. I don't know who my Mama was but Dadan was my Mom I guess."

Robin smiled. "I don't think any of us had conventional upbringings Captain. I do actually know a little bit about my father that I think you'll find interesting."

"Eh?"

"He was an…archeologist of some fame and repute that left his homeland and came to Ohara after the death of his own father. He was a bit of an…'adventurer' I suppose. He travelled all over the world and sought out artefacts of precious histories. He died when I was about a year."

Luffy sparkled, his musings long forgotten "Wow, that's so cool Robin. Your Dad was an adventurer too! What was his name?"

Robin furrowed her brow as she struggled to remember. Her father had been dead so she had never had any interest in him. Her living parent had always been of more interest.

"Jones…I believe. Yes, he went by Indiana Jones."

* * *

Crossover: One Piece X Sailor Moon.

Usopp had to admit that out of all misadventures he had experienced in his life this was probably one case where he came out better off. Ending up in a snappy suit was not the worst thing that could have happened. He wasn't going to marry the stupid blonde with the buns on her head no matter what the talking cat (which Franky had built a cage/prison for) said was his 'destiny'

"But you're Tuxedo Mask!" The cat wailed "you're supposed to support Sailor Moon as her destined lover."

"Well, for starters, I'm married. (How the hell did you change my clothes anyway? I _liked_ that shirt)" Usopp snapped as he loosened the tie "I'm twenty-five you know? Why are you pimping a fifteen year old in a miniskirt to me?"

Kaya smoothed down her skirt and folded her hands in her lap before smiling sweetly "Luna-san, I advise you to think very carefully before you answer. Usopp-kun is not the person who's in trouble here."

The cat shivered at the murderous undercurrent and looked to the others present for assistance. "Please understand. It's imperative that Sailor Moon defeat…ehm Sailor Saturn? Why are wearing fishnet stockings and suspenders?"

Robin blinked and glanced down from her book to the sailor scout uniform that was stretched to challenge all public decency laws. "Ah, it seems that I am indeed. At least it makes this little outfit bearable. It's really quite uncomfortable but I do appreciate the colouring and the glaive."

"But, but you're supposed to be the guardian warrior of Saturn!"

Robin glared down her nose at the cat "I've never been to Saturn." She spoke very coolly.

The cat shivered within the confines of her cage and wondered if the discreet examinations of the pantsless carpenter might induce a midgen of forgiveness from the terrifying woman.

Nami snorted as she examined the enormous bejewelled bow that she had removed from her hair. "Tacky, I doubt this is even worth anything." She admired the tiara with the glinting orange gem. "This however is solid gold and it can be converted to cash easily. Anesan?"

Wordlessly Robin removed her tiara and passed it to Nami who tossed it into a bag. "And the glaive?"

"Let Swordsman-san have a look at it first…after he calms down of course."

Zoro snarled as he stomped out of the gym, swords bared and lightning dancing up and down his body. "How the _fuck_ do we _turn it off_?"

Nami smirked "At least you have nicely toned legs (although your legs are not really your best feature."

Zoro merely snarled in response, a shadow of additional arms and heads beginning to flutter around him.

Usopp slouched in a deckchair beside his wife, having tossed aside the hat, gloves and fruity looking mask earlier on. "How the hell did your haramaki survive that damn sparkly transformation sequence?"

Luffy was mercifully spared from this encounter and found it more funny than anything else. It wasn't as if the sight of Robin or Nami in scandalously short skirts was anything new. Usopp was just wearing a suit like Sanji normally did.

Speaking of Sanji, he had simply stripped everything off, put on an apron and told them to call him once everything was settled. He had left the red flavoured outfit on the deck and refused to come out of the galley. He couldn't hit the cat or the girl with the funny looking pigtails so he simply opted out, left a burn mark on the deck and hadn't come out since.

The girl in question had identified herself as 'Sailor Moon' and was most displeased to find herself tied securely. She seemed to appreciate Zoro ripping off the 'uniform' and tugging the haramaki down to serve as a loincloth. She also seemed to wet herself when he loomed over her, held a sword to her throat and informed her that if there was a repeat performance he would slice her skin off in inch long strips before holding her head under the water.

Teenage girl duely threatened Zoro stalked off to the gym giving everyone present a chance to admire his finely toned ass. Kaya sent Usopp a questioning glance when he snapped a photograph. "Present for Tashigi" he muttered "She's going to be on the other side of the line for the next six months with her mission."

Usagi whimpered in fear and confusion. Luffy squatted down beside her and roughly patted her head, ruining her hairdo. "Nah, don't worry meatball head. I won't let Zoro hurt you."

She turned tear-filled eyes of gratitude upon him.

"But, we're not going to help you with your funny talking cat problems and you can't have them because they're _my_ nakama."

She made to interrupt but Luffy continued on, eyes shaded by the brim of his straw hat. "And Bun-head, if you _try_ to make them go with you or put them into stupid uniforms again, then _I'll_ kick your ass and give you a real reason to cry."

Usagi found herself dropped on an island with the cage containing Luna. The strawhats had kept the senshi outfits and equipment as payment for not 'beating the ever loving shit out of you blondie'. Nami sold the accessories in a gold exchange shop. Usopp gave Sanji the suit and he got much better wear out of it. Zoro kept the glaive and Robin kept the outfit and did unspeakable things to Franky while wearing it.

They never thought of Sailor Moon again. Usagi, however, retained an ungodly fear of pirates for the rest of her life and joined the marines. There, she met Coby and Helmeppo who ended up making excellent Sailor Chibi-Usa and Sailor Mercury respectively. (They hated the skirts though.)

* * *

A/N:

**Eternal Sonata:** The game was pretty and I like Chopin. Plus, he is a genuine gentleman and he could have a classical jam with Brooke.

**Crisis Core:** Well, Genesis is based on a rockstar and he's meant to be charming and articulate so I don't think it's too much of a stretch for him to charm everyone out of their knickers.

**Bleach:** Because I wanted to do one at least once. Going with his latest upgrade I think Ichigo improves is reiatsu sensing ability but still sucks at kidou. The way I imagine it, the students graduate from the academy and are sent on training missions and a 'tour of duty' of basic missions before people head off to improve their skills in other areas.

**Fairy Tail:** Pretty Art, kind of tarty and too much use of gravure shots. Owes a lot to One Piece but ends up being not quite as good. Natsu eats fire and Ace is made of fire so….If you've ever seen the anime version you've seen Ezra and her 'ex-quip' sequence. Yeah, she did that and Boom! Devoted slaves. :3

**Twilight:** Don't get me started. I'm warning you now. I just love the idea of his family being disapproving and going "Stalking? No, we're not having any of that now."

**Indiana Jones:** Because it would be absolutely epic and it's plausible. Don't deny it. (Also it would be very rugged, manly and sexy all in one.) As a final note he was my hero as a little girl, in fact I wanted to _be_ him.

**Sailor Moon:** I had a love-hate relationship with this series. On one hand, magical powers and miniskirts is an awesome combination and every woman secretly wishes she could pull on a pair of fabulous heels and fight monsters with superpowers. On the other hand, the characters were _painfully_ stupid. Anyway, I do wonder what if a magical 'girl' ever said "No, fighting monsters etc is _your_ problem."


End file.
